Dovah
by Limizuki
Summary: Eris finds herself in Whiterun, her safe haven away from the empire. As a trained merc, her talents are wasted just sitting around. So, she joins with the Companion's guild. As soon as she lays eyes on Farkas, it's undeniable that she's attracted to the brute. Marked mature for sexual themes in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Eris was unsure what to do with herself. She felt nervous, almost expecting the imperials to storm into the Bannered Mare tavern at any second and recollect their escaped prisoner. At the same time, she was pardoned by the Jarl of Whiterun, so she shouldn't have any problems. Shouldn't, being a key word. A tankard of weak ale was placed before her, and she took it gratefully.

"You know, if you're looking for work, you could always be a mercenary," Hulda said.

"What guild would accept me being a woman, though?" Eris replied, perhaps a little too spitefully.

"Aye, sure enough the Companions guild will take ya, providing you can fight for yourself." The woman walked away, leaving Eris to her thoughts. She didn't really have any family, and should the time ever come, she would welcome a hero's death.

"But I don't know where the Companions reside," she called out. A few men in the far corner guffawed at her statement, and another beside her leaned towards her, smelling of rotten fish.

"Lass, the Companions are in the oldest building here in Whiterun. Believed to be the first establishment, even. They're in Jorrvaskr. Ask anyone around town, they can point you in the right direction." He then turned back to his tankard and downed the last of it, belching when he slammed the cup down on the table. He eyed her in a slimy way that set her on edge, enough to cause her to grip the dagger in her belt. She stood, leaving the last of the few gold coins she had in the hands of Hulda, who in turn pushed them back to her.

"On the house, dear, you look to be needing it more than we do," she said, grabbing some wooden plates piled with steaming meal and taking them to occupied tables. Eris pocketed the coins and left, grateful for the generous woman.

Eventually she found herself at the base of the steps leading to Jorrvaskr, thanks to the help of a nice guardsman who escorted her here. His claim was that a woman like her shouldn't be wandering alone, but she could see the lust in his eyes.

Sure, she was blessed with the figure of a goddess, but that didn't mean she was a dumb damsel. She was actually a self-trained warrior, forging her own path rather than running the farm that her father left her, the farm that was burned to the ground when the imperial scum came.

Taking a deep breath, she marched up the stairs and clambered into Jorrvaskr rather ungracefully, knocking over a rack containing an axe and two swords. The noise drew the attention of everyone in the place, and she stood awkward until they all turned back to what they were doing.A man approached her, in a not-too-friendly manner, wearing servant's clothing.

"My name is Brill, is there anything I can help you with?" His tone was gruff as he looked her up and down.

"I'm looking for the Companions' leader," Eris said, straightening herself and jutting out her chin like a proud Nordic woman.

"They don't have one," he said, throwing her off-kilter. She floundered for a response, and when she came up with none, he smiled. "The Harbinger is the closest they have to a leader, you can find him downstairs and at the end of the hallway." He left abruptly, leaving Eris to find her way on her own. She followed his direction and found the Harbinger rather easily. He was an older man with greying hair, and when she looked at both of their eyes, she was startled to find that they were a strange gold color, almost the same hue as the coins in her pocket. She stared at them for a second before fumbling for an introduction.

"I am Eris, and I wish to join the Companions," she said. The man with the darker hair looked at her as if she were an imbecile while the greying man was all smiles.

"My dear, what makes you want to join our dying guild?"

"I need to do something with my life, even if it means dying for a good cause," she said. The man seemed to like her reply, but the other's expression turned dark and brooding.

"You're not actually thinking about letting this...whelp...join, are you? I mean, look at her, she's hardly got any muscle on her."

"I'm stronger than I appear," Eris said, her tone turning angry. He stared at her without saying anything more, considering her for a moment.

"Fine. Meet me in the courtyard out back. We can test your strength and skill there. But be warned, I will not go easy on you just because you are a female," he said, standing abruptly and leaving. Eris turned back to the old man, who seemed to be amused by the whole ordeal. When he didn't say anything, she hurried to the courtyard.


	2. Chapter 2

He was waiting for her there when she emerged from the double doors. He stood tall and proud, and if she weren't so angry with him, Eris might have actually found the frustrating brute attractive. He'd pulled back the sleeves of his furred armor, revealing muscled arms that looked like they could crush her skull with one fel swoop. Steeling herself, she stepped forward, out into the courtyard.

"State your name," he said.

"Eris Windwalker. And yours?" She could tell her inquiry irked him.

"Vilkas."

"Just Vilkas?"

"To you, yes. Now, show me what you've got. There will be no weapons, just brute strength." Before she realized it, he was running at her with fists raised. She reacted instantly, blocking his hit and landing one of her own. He clipped her side, and the blow nearly winded her. She knew she would have to use his height against him, or he would pummel her into a pulp. With a few quick jabs to pressure points, she swung her leg around low and had him on his back within a few seconds. She stood above him, hoping she hadn't pushed the wrong points, but relaxed when she saw his stunned expression turn into a grin that seemingly stretched ear to ear.

"Where in all of Skyrim did you learn to move like that?" He asked as she helped him to his feet.

"I taught myself," she replied, watching the shocked expression return to his face.

"Really? That's near impressive," he said.

"When you've been alone all your life and have to fend off men who like what they see and declare it theirs...well, you have to learn a few things quickly."

"Well, you have a family now, as a member of the Companions."

"Really? It's that easy?"

"Yup, welcome, you're now the lowest rank. Now, go sharpen my sword at the Skyforge." He handed her a horribly taken care of sword and she stared at it.

"I..what?"

"You heard me. Take it to Eorlund at the Skyforge right over there," he said, pointing to a path that curled up and around a rocky overlook and then walking away. She didn't know whether to be excited or insulted, but she made it into the guild, so she wasn't about to complain. She'd just have to work her way up through the ranks. She grumbled to herself as he pat her on the bum when she started towards the Skyforge.

And it continued like this for days. Eris was always running seemingly useless errands for the higher ranked members, and when she was almost at her breaking point, Aela the Huntress approached her. Eris was ready to receive another pointless task, but it didn't come.

"Skjor wishes to speak with you. Follow me." And follow she did. They found Skjor in the same room that Eris met Vilkas and the greying man, whom she figured out was Kodlak.

"Ah, Eris, it is good to see you. I have a task for you. We have located a fragment of Wuuthrad, the ancient battle axe that once belonged to Ysgramor. It lies in the depths of Dustman's Cairn."

"Am I to do this task alone?" Eris didn't know how she felt about this. She was afraid, but at the same time, she was eager to prove her worth to the group.

"No, Farkas shall be your shield-brother in this. Speaking of the brute, here he is." A man stepped into the room that Eris assumed to be Farkas. She did a double-take, her heart lurching painfully in her chest as heat rushed to her face.

His shoulders were broad, enough that he almost didn't fit through the door. He was tall also, six foot, two to her five foot, four. His muscles were lean, but she knew he was powerful enough. His thick black hair was mussed up, as if he ran his hand through it one too many times. His chin was square-cut and sharp with a shadow of dark hair lining his lower jaw. His nose was slightly crooked, as if it had been broken before in a brawl. Lastly, Eris's gaze traveled up to his eyes. They were cast in dark shadow, either from scarring or marks he painted there himself, but his eyes themselves stood out. Like the other higher ranked members, they were a gold color, but his were more amber than yellow. She felt she could get lost, and when he locked his gaze on her, she felt herself slip away.

At least until Skjor cleared his throat.

"As I was saying, you will travel to Dustman's Cairn and retrieve the fragment of Wuuthrad. It will be several days of journeying, but I will provide you with any supplies you need. Eris, I presume you have a horse?"

"Yes, she may be a mare, but she's strong and fast," she said, dragging her gaze away from Farkas.

"Good. Get some rest, and I will have the supplies ready for you before sunrise."

"We'll leave tonight."

"Farkas yo-"

"No. If this whelp wants to prove herself, we leave tonight. I have supplies ready." His abrupt statement was met with silence.

"It's alright, I am ready and eager to get the task finished," Eris said, not backing down to his challenge. He nodded and left. Eris felt a need to prove her worth, not to the entirety of the Companions, but to him. It was the strangest thing. Sure, she'd thought about settling down a few times in her life, but not in recent years. For whatever reason, she felt a stirring deep within her soul when she saw him, an almost disturbing feeling.

Within the hour, they had their horses saddled and an extra packed. They set out through the main road, but soon trailed off on a small path that lead them around the back of Whiterun.

Hours passed and as the sun dipped below the horizon, they made camp under a thicket of trees. They were well hidden from the road and had a wonderful vantage point, so nobody would be able to sneak up on them. The woods were filled with bandits, and one could never be too careful. They hung thick blankets from low-hanging tree branches, creating lean-to tents with them. Eris laid out her bed roll while Farkas laid out his. The silence stretched between them until Eris felt that something, anything, should be said.

"So, you and Vilkas. Are you brothers?"

"Yes, what gave it away?" Farkas's gruff tone hinted at mild sarcasm.

"You two look alike."

"Yes. Our father left us at Jorrvaskr to go fright in the Great War, and he never returned. We were the youngest to join the companions."

"I'm sorry," Eris said, reverently.

"For what?"

"For losing your father. My family, too, was killed in the war and I have none left. I can't imagine how lonely it must've been for you as boys." Farkas's gaze softened and he heaved a big sigh.

"The companions are more a family to us than any other member will realize. They took us in, clothed and fed us, and trained us to be warriors. Is that why you joined? To have a family again? Or was it to run away from your past? I heard you were an escaped convict. Why were you arrested?"

"Imperial scum picked me up trying to cross the border into Morrowind, they assumed I was a spy and took me without question. I would be dead if it weren't for the dragon, though I almost died because of it as well." More silence ensued.

"We should sleep now. We have half the journey ahead of us still, and bandit encounters will become more abundant." He laid down and turned his back to Eris with finality. Eris laid down as well, thinking of the life she left in Morrowind, of the half-brother she found out she still had. Sleep took her hours before dawn was to arrive, a restless kind of sleep that left one more exhausted when they woke up.


	3. Chapter 3

The hovel for Dustman's cairn appeared on the horizon an hour before the sun would reach its peak in the sky. The pair stopped to stretch, letting their horses rest while they ate a small meal of skeever meat and a dry hunk of flat bread. In no time at all, they were on their way again.

"I don't know what to expect in here, but do not be surprised should we find Draugr here," Farkas said, dismounting from his horse as they peered down into the hole that led to the door. Eris dismounted her horse and released the reins. The horse immediately dropped her head to nibble on dead grass while Farkas tied his horse a long lead to a bolt he put in the ground. He looked warily at Eris's horse.

"She will come when called," Eris said at his curious expression.

"I might have you train my horse, because it's a pain to tie him up all the time." With that, they made their way down the stairwell, looting the chest they found tucked under it. It took a lot of force, but finally they were able to break open the door. Farkas stepped in first while Eris brought up the rear. Immediately, the dank air assaulted Eris. The smell was horrid, a mixture of decay and mold. It took everything she had not to let the contents of her stomach make their way up and out.

"Definitely draugr," she muttered, breathing in through her mouth. Farkas nodded and pressed forward.

The first antechamber they came to held nothing more than a table with a few items on it and a draugr body. They searched through the items laying abandoned on the table and find nothing tunnel leading through the cavern was half crumbled and they had to dodge low-hanging rocks.

A room filled with columns came into view and Eris unsheathed her blade with her left hand while her right contained a small fire that she could manipulate at will. Farkas studied her for a second, watching her curiously.

"What?" She asked.

"You're left-handed?"

"Mostly, yes. I broke my right hand not long ago, so I can't hold a sword properly. I had to learn with my left to survive." She shrugged. They pressed forward but stopped when they heard several grumbles.

"Get ready. Draugr." As soon as he said that, four of the undead urchins lurched around the corner. Eris immediately raised her hand and blasted the group with fire. The creatures panicked and two broke away from the crowd to try and run. Their life faded before they could get far. Farkas took down the last two with two strokes of his sword.

"That wasn't so bad," Eris said. The moved on, taking down another three draugr along the way. The chamber they came to next was much like the rest of the network of tunnels. It too was crumbling, the support columns having worrisome cracks running floor to ceiling. One tunnel was blocked by a gate while a small room hinted at one. Farkas and Eris proceeded slowly, looking anywhere and everywhere. Once it seemed like nothing would happen, they scanned the room for items they could take with them. Eris took one wall while Farkas took the opposite. She came to the small side room first. At the back of it was a lever and Eris smiled. That solved the problem of the gate. It was hard to turn, but she put all her force into it and eventually the lever shifted positions. Immediately a hidden gate dropped into place, blocking her exit. She yelped in protest and ran to it, seeing to it would budge any. But the solid iron bars weren't going anywhere and Farkas approached with a devilish grin on his face.

"Now look what you've gotten yourself into," he said. Eris was about to retort when movement from the now opened gate caught her eye. A bow was raised and she reached through the bars to shove Farkas out of the way.

"Farkas, move!" The arrow meant for his back found its way buried in her shoulder and she stumbled back, biting out a pained cry. She reached her good hand to it, trying to pry it out, but had no luck. The arrow head was barbed and was meant for a one-way course.

"Silverhand bastards," Farkas muttered. He faced the five fur-clad mercenaries now with a low growl rumbling in his chest. He truly was terrifying, but these men seemed to expect it.

"Hey, I don't recognize that whelp," said one person. They all had their swords drawn and pointed at Farkas.

"She doesn't look changed, so she'll be easy to kill. Farkas proves the challenge, focus your attention on him." They circled him as a fierce snarl ripped through the cavern. Eris watched as a dark mist seemed to collect around Farkas and in an instant, she could see his form changing. Where the man once stood was a beast that was two feet taller. Fur covered its body and a snarling wolf face showed rows of pointed teeth. He roared and lunged at the people surrounding him, killing two with just one swipe of his hand-like paws. He howled as one managed a blow with his sword, but snarled as he crushed the man's skull without effort. Soon, there was nothing left of the group that tried to ambush the beast. The wolf turned and looked at Eris, who stood frozen in both fear and wonder at the beast before her. His gold eyes seemed to glow and she could see his gaze fall to the arrow shaft sticking out of her shoulder.

"Just open the damned gate, Farkas," she muttered. Something didn't feel right, and she worried at the black spots dancing in her vision. The wolf snorted and nodded its head once before running off. Eris sat, leaning against the wall by the gate. The door lifted a minute after Farkas had left, and seconds after that, he came bounding back to her in his human skin. He knelt beside her, testing the arrow shaft. She clenched her teeth, trying not to let the groan bubble out.

"I'm going to have to push it through," Farkas said.

"Just do it. I think it has frostbite venom on it," Eris replied weakly. He nodded and helped her to lean forward.

"On three. One, two...three!" He pushed the arrow through as hard as he could and Eris cried out, nearly succumbing to the darkness that shrouded her vision. Instinct sent healing energies to the wound. Without realizing, she drew power from Farkas, and she made to pull back when she could see his face become strained.

"No, take as much as you need. I can handle it," he said, bringing her close to cradle her gently against himself. She closed her eyes and channeled magick energies from him, trying her hardest not to take too much from him. In no time, her skin had stitched itself back together, and all that remained was an puckered scar. She released her hold on his power and sat up, rotating her arm this way and that.

"So, you're a werewolf, then?"

"Yes."

"Is everyone in the companions a werewolf?"

"No, only those in the trusted circle."

"Ah, got it." Eris stood on shaky limbs as Farkas shoved a hunk of bread at her. She accepted it and bit into it. When she finished and was feeling more like herself, they continued on. They encountered more draugr, but it seemed those five silverhand were the only ones in the cavern. After what seemed like ages, they came to one final room, where a piece of axe was unceremoniously thrown on a table.

"There it is," Farkas said. "One of the pieces of the legendary battleaxe, Wuuthrad. With this, we are one more step closer to entering the tomb of Ysgramor."

Eris took soft leather from her bag and wrapped the heavy piece of steel in it before slipping it back into her bag. It had some weight to it, but it was nothing that she couldn't shoulder.

"Come, lets get this back to Kodlak," she said. They found a door that was bolted closed. Farkas beat on the rusted lock with the pommel of his greatsword and in a few hits, the weakened metal gave way and they were able to push the heavy door open, revealing the great expanse of the skies over Skyrim.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter contains detailed sexual situations, read at your own risk.**

* * *

"Let us stop to refresh our horses," Eris said, dismounting as she found the small pond with a waterfall she had seen from a distance when they were going to the Cairn. She knew the water would still be frigid in the cool Skyrim air, even though the sun was shining strong. She put both of her hands under the water and released flame energy, heating the water to a delightful temperature. Smiling, she began unclasping the many belts and buckles that held her armor to her body.

"What are you doing?" Farkas asked, his voice taking on a higher note as he realized she meant to strip before him.

"I'm taking a quick dip. You can join if you want, I've heated the water and it should stay warm for at least an hour. I have soap, handmade with lavender, if you would like to borrow some." He averted his gaze as she stripped the last bits of leather from her body, and she reveled in the feel of being free from the weight. Farkas cleared his throat as she slipped the crude rope attached to the bar of soap around her wrist.

"Did you not bring bathing clothes, then?"

"Bathing clothes are absurd and useless, so no, I did not." With that final note, she dove gracefully into the dark water, resurfacing in the middle with a delighted squeal. When she looked back at Farkas, she saw him slowly releasing the buckles of his own armor, and she smiled. She dipped below the surface again and swam to the waterfall, perching herself on a rock that was partially hidden under the water and scrubbing at her pale skin with the soap. Lathering up her hands, she ran them through her hair, trying her best to remove dirt and grime from the long strands. It looked to be about time to cut it again, since the ends were fraying in an unhealthy way.

A splash sounded behind her and she looked over her shoulder to see Farkas gone and his clothes laying in a neat pile on the bank. He arose from the black depths not too far from her, a lot of the blood and dirt washing away. She blushed at the slew of thoughts racing through her head as she eyed the broad expanse of his back, taking note in the scars that criss-crossed in pale streaks against his bronzed skin.

She realized how awkward the whole situation must seem, just an unmarried man and an unmarried woman splashing around. Luckily, people didn't still follow older traditions and they wouldn't be forced into a situation that would more than likely make them both uncomfortable. Sighing, she pulled her mind from dark thoughts and leaned forward, letting the cold spray of the waterfall wash over her and remove the last remnants of the soap. Shaking herself off, she half-turned to offer the bar to him. He glared at it and harrumphed, declining her offer in an ungraceful manner. He turned from her, but not before she watched his expression turn to lust as he glanced at her bosom.

She was curious about him, about how he would react to her body pressed against his. Would he cast her away while calling her a harlot, or would he accept her with more than willing vigor? She silently slipped beneath the wake of the falls and found her way to him without him so much as suspecting what she was up to. She bobbed to the surface behind him, startling him into whirling around to face her. He froze at the pensive expression she wore, unknowing of how to react when she pressed her lips against his in such a bold manner.

Her heart soared when he finally wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close and deepening the kiss. A growl emanated from deep within his chest, and she knew that even his wolf was approving of her bravery. He lifted her easily and she wrapped her legs around his waist and draped her arms on his shoulders. He drifted in the water until he had her bent over a rock in the shallows that was beaten smooth by the waves of water. She could feel his manhood pressed against her stomach, and her heart fluttered hopelessly in her chest.

"We can't be doing this," he said as he nipped at her neck, but made no move to back away.

"Why not?" She asked, breathless as his touch blazed across her skin.

"Aela will have my head for corrupting you." He brought a breast into his mouth and Eris gasped, fisting her hands in his hair. She was surprised at how soft it actually was as she trailed her hands through the fine strands.

"Mm, then we'll just tell her it is I that has corrupted you."

"I doubt she'd believe that," he growled, crushing his mouth against hers none too gently. The feel of his hunger made her heart pound heavily in her chest, and she felt a fire in her loins that longed for him. And suddenly he was there, pushing the head of his member past her maidenhood and piercing her completely. She gasped at the short spurt of pain, instantly releasing healing energy to ease the discomfort. Soon it was completely gone and replaced by waves of pleasure. He moved slowly within her, stretching her walls to the maximum as he waited for her to mould to the shape of him.

"Oh, Gods...Fa-Farkas," she muttered as he increased his momentum with a guttural moan. She clung to him as he pressed her harder against the rock, driving himself into her over and over again. He kissed her, thrusting his tongue into her mouth with a growl, in time to the thrusting of his hips against hers. She moaned into his mouth, causing him to release a whimpering moan in return. He took her hands and held them above her head, exposing her body to him as he dipped his head to take her breast in his mouth again. She cried out in pleasure as he continued his deep thrusting. He drew his head back and observed with titillation at how her ample breasts bounced with each plunged he took into her body. He groaned and butted his forehead against her chest, panting as he stroked her core with his length. Her walls tugged against his sensitive flesh, and he slowed his pace to revel in the sensation of it. She released a deep moan as he slid torturously slow out and back in. He kissed her, more gentle and wistful this time as his pace turned from animalistic to passionate.

"You're a beautiful woman," he said to her, kissing a line of fire across her jaw and down her neck. "And you feel amazing." He ground his hips against hers and she moaned at the friction that arose. When she clenched her sheath on him, it nearly sent him over the edge and he released a shuddering moan. He took up her mouth again, deepening his thrusts and increasing his velocity. Perspiration beaded on him as he kept his movements in check and he kissed and nipped a line down her stomach, moaning as pleasure began to build.

Soon they both rose to the precipice of absolute pleasure and their moans grew louder and the pace more urgent as primal need arose once more. Finally, with a final thrust, he released his seed into her with trembling moans. His twitching member sent her over the edge and she clung to him with quivering limbs, panting heavily. He caressed her body softly, trailing his hand down her side so softly, it felt like the flutter of butterfly wings. He stood and removed himself from her body, pulling her up with him. He kissed her again, tangling his hand in her hair.

"Aela will murder us and feed us to skeevers," Farkas said, nuzzling her neck.

"Who says she has to know," Eris said, closing her eyes.

"She is wolf as well, she will smell you on me and me on you," Farkas said.

"Oh. Right. Well, there's always this." Eris waded out to the spot that the discarded bar of soap was floating around. She picked it up and looked back to Farkas, who shrugged and joined her. The water had cooled considerably, so Eris heated it back up. She rubbed the soap between her hands and massaged them against Farkas's back. He arched his back towards her and she observed the scars he had. She traced them lightly, wondering at their origins.

"They're from fights, if you're curious," he said softly, practically reading her mind. "Why are you named Eris, after the goddess of chaos?"

"Chaos seems to follow me, so the name is fitting, wouldn't you think?" He grunted as she worked knots out of his muscles.

"That feels amazing," he said and she smiled. He turned around and kissed her. It surprised Eris how sweet and gentle this brute of a man really could be.

"As amazing as...?" She couldn't bring herself to finish the question, a mad blush spreading across her face.

"No, but a close second. I think Aela will just have to deal with our mixed scents, because I don't really think I'll be able to keep my hands off you, but we should be going soon. We're losing daylight." He dipped his head for another kiss and left the water. He dried himself with a scrap of cloth and donned his clothing. Eris followed suit, grinning evilly at the groan he emitted when she rose up out of the water and sponged herself off with her own scrap of cloth. All too soon, she was clothed as well and whistling for her horse. The mare trotted up to her and tossed her head with a nicker. Eris smiles and retrieved a treat from one of the bags attached to her saddle and fed it to the spirited beast before mounting. Farkas mounted his horse and took the lead of the pack horse as well. They rode in companionable silence until nightfall came and they searched for a place to camp. There was a roar that echoed across the valley, and while Farkas seemed to ignore it, Eris knew exactly what it was, and she hoped it wouldn't come closer. She watched the skies for any signs of the dragon, but she relaxed ever so slightly when she found none.

Finally, they came to a small glen that would not be seen easily from the road. There was just enough room to spread out their lean-to tents and have a small fire pit between them. The horses were unsaddled and tied under the shelter of large fir trees. Eris stretched, wishing that she could be without her armor again, but she knew it would be impossible. It struck her as odd that they hadn't seen any bandits on the road, and she inwardly wondered why. Farkas caught her attention as he returned back to camp with fish in hand. How he caught them, she didn't know, since he didn't have any form of fishing pole. He winked at her when he saw her curiosity.

"I have secrets of my own," he said. His comment struck her as odd, but she chose not to respond to it, instead setting a nice flame to properly fry the fish. She looked up at the skies again, watching as the stars shone down on them and wondering if her family was up there among them. She imagined the two brightest shining stars were her mother and father, watching over her.

"What's on your mind?" Farkas asked. Eris glanced at him and noted the soft expression on his usually severe face. She sighed and looked back up at the stars.

"You see those two bright stars up there?" At his nod, she continued. "I imagine them as my mother and father, shining bright to let me know that they aren't gone, not forever."

"I used to imagine that a lot when I first lost my parents," Farkas said, almost reverently as he watched the sky with her.

"It must seem foolish, but those thoughts keep me from being too lonely."

"It isn't foolish. Why were you trying to get to Morrowind?" His sudden shift in subject silenced her for a moment as she brought her thoughts back to the earthen plane.

"I found out not long ago that I have a half-brother on my mother's side. He has a birth disease, and so he's with the best of healers in Morrowind who are trying to cure him. I wanted to see him, to feel some connection with my family again," she said.

"I guess I have it lucky, since I still have Vilkas. But you do still have a family in the Companions. You proved your worth when you fought the Silverhand at my side without shying away from the fact that I have the blood of the wolf."

"How...sentimental," Eris said, smiling.

"Don't tell Vilkas I'm glad he's around. He already has a big head about everything, and I don't wish to make it worse," Farkas said, laughing. Eris laughed as well, and when they fell silent, she observed him. His deep baritone in a laugh had sent shivers down her spine and made heat pool in the intimate place that only he had touched.

"You should laugh more often," she said without much in the way of thought. He considered her for a moment before replying.

"But then others will think I've gone soft, and I just can't have that," he said. She smiled and giggled, almost hating that she felt so smitten with him. When he locked eyes with her, she felt herself slipping away again, just like she had that first day she met him. It was hard to believe she'd only met him a few days ago, since it felt like she'd known him much longer than that.

"Is that a secret wolf power?" She asked, dragging her gaze away from his fiery eyes.

"What?"

"Every time I look in your eyes, I feel...drawn into them? I don't know, it's hard to explain," she said.

"Funny, because I feel the same when I look into yours. They are a most unusual color. Like a silvery green. I've never seen such a color before, it's enchanting," he said. His words brought a blush to her face and she pulled her braid to rest on her shoulder, playing with the ends of it. A platter was thrust into her line of sight and she blinked at the perfectly cooked fish on it before taking it.

"Thank you," she said as Farkas sat beside her. They ate their meal in silence, and when they were done, Farkas took the remains to the river to dispose of them so they wouldn't find bears and other predators in their camp. When he returned, she was stretching and massaging her sore shoulder, rubbing her finger over the puckered scar. Shrugging the sleeve of her leather chest piece back up, she grabbed her smaller practice sword from her belongings and placed it in her right hand. Everything felt wrong with it. The grip felt uneven, though she knew it was perfect since she practiced with this very blade with her left hand. She did a few test swings, and when no pain came, she did harder more complex movements. Her unused muscles strained, but still no pain. At least until she pivoted too much ever so slightly. Her hand seized up and a needle sharp sting raced up her arm, causing her to stumble and drop her sword. She gritted her teeth and clenched her eyes closed as she tried getting it under control with her healing spells. The injury was too old and too complex, however, and nothing she did worked. The only thing she could do was to relax her muscles and hope the ache would cease.

"Eris?" Farkas's voice appeared beside her, startling her. Without another word, he took her hand in his and pressed on some of her wrist joints, causing them to pop. Immediately the pain eased and she released a breath she didn't know was being held in.

"How did you...?"

"How was your hand broken?" His gaze was wrought with concern, and it was nearly unsettling.

"It was caught between two rocks," she replied, remembering how the boulder had shifted when it shouldn't have while she was trying to move it from the plow's path.

"Did you go to a healer to get it set?"

"No, I was alone and had no coin at the time. So it set wrong and now it's ruined."

"There may still be hope. If it's broken again in the portion that it was before, it can be properly set and heal right. But there's a risk that it could cause more damage."

"I am content with using my left hand," Eris said, taking her hand back from his and rubbing it. It felt imminently better than it ever had before. Farkas reached out and softly stroked her cheek and she turned to his touch. His hand curled around the back of her neck and brought her face to his. She sighed and closed her eyes, relaxing into him when he pulled her closer. His dominance was overbearing as he leaned over her, but she was more than willing to submit to his will. A dull ache spread from her belly and traveled downwards to her core, and by the time he lay over her, she felt she would burst with need. Each of them fumbled with the frustrating buckles that encased them in their leather armor, but after a few minutes of blundering to get it off, they lay as naked as the day they were born. Their limbs intertwined with each other's as they tried to get closer than close.

"I think," Farkas began, breaking off his sentence with a kiss to her neck as he trailed fiery nips down her throat, "that I am falling for you, you mysterious vixen."

"And I think I'm falling for a man that sprouts fur for a living," she mumbled back to him. He chuckled and shivers went down her spine. She doubted she would ever grow accustomed to the sensual depth of his voice.

"I've never felt this way about anyone," he said. "Even my wolf hums with approval, and he hates everything."

"Farkas..." she said breathily. She reached between them to stroke his length and he moaned, bucking his hips.

"Yes...?" He was panting, rocking his hips as she held onto his member. She placed him at the entrance of her throbbing core and he followed her direction, sinking himself deep in her body with a groan.

"I need you," she muttered, arching her back into him as he slid erotically from her body and pushed back in. She wrapped her legs around his hips and locked him in place as he ground against her, earning a lustful moan from her. He plunged himself in completely to the hilt and the head of his member slid deliciously against her innermost wall as he let out a shuddering moan. He nipped at her pert breasts, delighting in the feel and shape of the soft globules of flesh before him. They moaned into the night, not caring who would be around to hear.

Eventually, he sat up and raised her hips . He closed her legs together and rested them on his shoulder, groaning as the new position put fervid pressure on his pulsating member. Eris clutched at the ground around her, arching her back and moaning every time his glans would brush against a certain spot that sent waves of pleasure rolling through her body. Pleasure built up to where they were both at their apex and his pace quickened until he was ravishing her with guttural moans. She arched her back more, putting even more constriction on him until neither could take anymore. Their shattering climaxes echoed off the trees around them and Farkas all but let his beast side howl with immense satisfaction. He collapsed atop her, his member still imbedded in her as she released the last of her whimpering moans.

"I never...imagined that...it could be like...like that," she muttered, panting heavily as he slowly removed himself from her body. He rolled to where he was laying on his back, panting as well.

"Honestly...neither did I." The cool night air felt heavenly against their overly flushed skin as they descended from their pleasure high. Farkas rolled back towards her, laying a kiss on her forehead as she snuggled against him. They slept like that- Eris curled into Farkas's arms- until late into the morning.


	5. Chapter 5

They got a late start into the day, but Eris was perfectly fine with that. She felt like she was hopelessly infatuated with the mysterious man riding in front of her horse. Distant roars plagued them the entire afternoon, and each time they heard it, the sound seemed closer. Eris knew it made Farkas and the horses uneasy, but it terrified her. Not because the fact the it was a giant reptilian beast, but because there was just one secret she wasn't prepared to tell. And if the dragon found them, it would be more than telling- more like show and tell.

As the sun began its descent in the sky, she could see it, and it was flying in lazy circles in their direction. She saw it straighten its course, and she knew it had finally spotted them.

"Farkas!" She yelled as she flew from her horse, shoving the terrified beast away towards the wooded area. Farkas did the same and drew his sword while Eris drew hers and held a small flame in her palm. She assumed the dragon was young by how small it was, but something deep inside told her that it was an incorrect assumption. Somehow, she felt that this was the smaller species, a Blood dragon.

"Farkas, promise me something," Eris said.

"What?"

"That you won't be quick to judge by what happens next." Farkas didn't have the chance to reply as the dragon landed in front of them and they both leapt at it. The beast grew frustrated at being attacked from both sides and so it flew back into the sky, blasting them with a stream of fire. Eris removed her bow from her back as its flame chased Farkas and loosed an arrow. It flew steady and true and pierced the soft hide at the juncture of its next. It screamed in pain and frustration and went for her. She was prepared as it swooped down. She grabbed a gnarled horn and hoisted herself onto its neck as it mistakenly barrel rolled and crashed into the ground. A snap and a tearing sound were drowned out by its pained wail as its wing was crushed at a wrong angle beneath its body. The jarring landing threw Eris from its back and gave Farkas enough time to swing his sword at its exposed belly. A large gash later and it flicked out a clawed leg, knocking Fakas back. Farkas's distraction proved fatal for the dragon as Eris took her sword and dug it into the base of its skull, where the head met the neck. The dragon instantly went limp and its eyes lolled. She hopped from it as Farkas regained his footing.

"What was that promise again? Nothing happ-"

"No, but it's about to happen. Just be patient for a minute," Eris said, looking at him with a forlorn expression. She could feel when the dragon's knowledge started seeping into her mind. It started as a slight tingle at the back of her skull and soon there was a feeling of soft silk wrapping around her brain. A gold aura swirled around her and her eyes emitted a gold light as she absorbed the dragon's soul essence. As soon as it started it was gone, leaving her gasping for breath as she stumbled forward. Farkas reached out to steady her with unfaltering hands. He didn't seem terrified of what she was capable of, even though she feared it herself.

"So you're the dragonborn everyone in Whiterun's been talking about?" Farkas's voice was filled with wonder. Eris watched his face for any hint that he thought she was mad, that she should be locked away to rot in a prison, but she found none. A nod was all she could proffer.

"Amazing," he breathed out. Eris glanced back at the body of the dragon, but all that was left was a skeleton.

"I'm not so sure," she whispered.

"Can you shout?"

"Can I shout?"

"Yes, I heard that you were able to use the Thu'um without any of the training that the Greybeards had to go through." They walked back to their horses and Eris considered his question.

"Yes. I only know a few words, but I do plan on taking a trip to meet the Greybeards soon to expand my ability," she said.

"Will you show me?"

"I..I suppose so? You see that rock over there?"

"The big one that's as big as my head?"

"That's the one. I'm going to move it, or...something," Eris said, sounding unsure of herself.

"Alright, I'm ready." Farkas made sure to stand behind her as she took several deep and calming breaths. She closed her eyes and searched for the power of her dragon's blood, and when she brushed against it, she snapped her eyes open.

"Fus!" She said, her voice thundering across the valley. The horses were startled, as were a flock of birds in the trees around them. The rock was unmoved, but rather crushed from the sheer force of the shout. Farkas stood awestruck, unable to form words.

"Simply amazing," he managed. She shrugged and mounted her horse and Farkas did the same. They only had a few hours of daylight left, but if they hurried, they would make it back to Whiterun sometime in the night. They arrived to Whiterun just after the sun dipped below the horizon and the moon chased it down. They left their horses for the stable hands to take care of and made their way up the streets to Jorrvaskr. Vilkas met them at the entrance.

"We've been waiting for you. Come with me." With that, he turned and walked around the building. Farkas and Eris exchanged a look and followed him. In the back courtyard, they found several members standing in a circle, including Kodlak, Aela, and Skjor. As they approached, Kodlak smiled brightly at Eris.

"Brothers and sisters of the circle, tonight we welcome a new soul into our mortal fold. This woman has endure, has challenged, and has shown her valor and worth. Who among you will speak for her?" Kodlak looked at each of the members around and his gaze finally rested on Farkas as he stepped forward.

"I stand as a witness to Eris's valor, of her worth." He said.

"And would you, Farkas, raise your shield in her defense? Raise your sword to protect her?" Farkas looked at her and they locked eyes.

"I would stand at her back, that the world may never overtake us." There was a note of finality in Farkas's voice that the group fell silent. After a moment of glancing between the two, Kodlak continued.

"The judgement of this circle, then, is now complete. Her heart beats with the fury, with the courage that has long united the companions since the ancient times. It beats with ours, that the mountains may echo while our enemies tremble."

"It shall be so," they all said in unison. Not once did Farkas and Eris remove their gazes from each other, an observation made by both Kodlak and Skjor. Skjor bent to whisper something in Kodlak's ear and the older man nodded before smiling again and walking back into the hall. The movement drew Eris's eyes away from Farkas and she watched Skjor pat Farkas on the shoulder, bidding him to follow as he made his way up the path to the skyforge. Eris walked to the patio and sat at a table. Aela leaned against a support beam and considered Eris as she watched the two men converse, wishing more than ever that she could hear what they were saying.

"You'd be good for him, you know," Aela said. Eris turned towards the other woman.

"What?"

"Farkas. You would be good for him. He's usually very closed-off and is almost always alone. He never goes out to meet people, to meet women, and I can't imagine how lonely he must be. I've never seen his scent mixed with another's, and I think...I think you two would be a good match."

"Is it forbidden?"

"Love among members is not forbidden, no." Eris didn't miss the way Aela looked to Skjor, and she thought she might see something like love in the other woman's eyes, but it was gone before she could properly identify it.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Eris asked, looking back towards Farkas, who now wore a slight smile on his face. Farkas glanced at Eris, and she felt her heart jump in her chest. He looked back to Skjor before she could make out the expression on his face.

"Probably how we're going to go about doing the blood ritual," Aela said.

"Blood ritual?"

"Yes, giving you the blood of the werewolf. There's several ways it can be done, but the one we usually do is by the receiver drinking the blood of the wolf. There is another way that's a transfer of blood, one of which I think Skjor is discussing with Farkas about."

"And that is?"

"Mating," Aela said simply. The one small word sent heat rising in Eris's face.

"M-mating?"

"Yes, I assume you know what it means, so I won't go into details. Before all of this, it was already planned that if you were to become one of the circle, I would give you my blood, but things are very different now, especially with your scent intermingled with his as much as it is. You, of course, will have a choice in it as well." They fell silent and watched as Skjor continued to converse with Farkas. Eventually, Skjor turned and motioned for Eris to join them, and she jumped up from the table. She made her way up the incline, trying to not seem overly eager.

"Dearest Eris, you've found a good man indeed," Skjor said as she took her place besides Farkas.

"I believe that too, Skjor."

"That is good, since he has made his decision. If you will have him, he would perform the blood ritual with you. The decision rests in your hands now. Will you have him?"

"I will," Eris said without hesitation. Farkas let out a breath, one that Eris didn't realize he was even holding in.

"Farkas, you know the dangers of a newly turned wolf. Will you be capable of handling it?"

"You needn't worry, Skjor. I can handle myself quite well," he said with a mischievous grin. With that, they were ushered to a small room hidden under the skyforge. In it there was a large bowl that had stains from old blood. There wasn't much else here, but Skjor led them forward through another secret door that led to a bedroom.

"Do not leave this room until she's gone through her first change," Skjor said and then he abruptly left, leaving Farkas and Eris standing awkwardly in the room. Farkas reached for her, rubbing his thumb against her cheek before he rested his forehead against hers.

"This will be a permanent bond. I hope it will not bother you," he whispered to her.

"As permanent as marriage? I don't think I would mind that at all," she replied.

"Perhaps more permanent," he said, kissing her softly.


	6. Chapter 6

He undressed her slowly, kissing the bare skin he revealed as he pulled back layers of worn leather. He nipped at each breast, swirling his tongue on each sensitive bud as they were released from their clothing prison. She closed her eyes and groaned softly, reveling in the sensation of him exploring her body. When he was finished removing her clothes, she took her turn in removing his. She ran her hands over the rough contours of his abdomen as she took off his jerkin. She reached for the straps holding his buckskin breeches on and untied it, following them down to kneel in front of him as his manhood sprung free. She caressed him, bending to taste him. He groaned and she could feel him grow harder. After a few more strokes, he stood her up and kissed her softly, bringing her to the plush bed and laying her down. He laid atop her, putting a weight on her that was not uncomfortable, but rather exhilarating.

Her heart pounded in her chest as he trailed a hand down her stomach and his hand fluttered at the juncture of her thighs. She opened to him and he dipped a finger into her folds, checking her readiness. He growled erotically as he felt that she was, inserting a second finger into her and stroking her. She bucked her hips against his torturous hand as he slid his fingers out and back in. After a few minutes, he removed his fingers.

He slid between her legs expertly and she wrapped them around his narrow hips, opening herself to him, wanting him to fill her like none other could. They fit together perfectly, her body moulding to his as though they were made for each other. His rough hand grated across her skin and she shivered at the pleasurable sensation that raked through her body

"You will be mine," he growled, kissing her roughly. She fisted her hands in his hair, crushing him to her and arching into him as he all but devoured her. He growled appreciatively and took her hands in his, holding them on either side of her head as he lifted himself up. He teased her with the tip of his member until she was whimpering and squirming beneath him. When she began pleading, he slid himself fully into her until he couldn't go further. She moaned loudly and arched her back, already close to her end because of his teasing. A few more strokes from his thick member and she was over the edge and riding the waves into a second climax before he stopped thrusting with a devilish grin on his face.

"Not f-fair, Farkas," she panted, tossing her head back as her body's quivering began to dissipate.

"All's fair in love and war," he said. He let her cool down before he began again, laying fully atop her and kissing her deeply. He drove into her and she clutched at him, moaning in response to his growling moans. As pressure built up, he removed himself with a protest from Eris. With a growl, he gripped her hips and kissed her roughly before flipping her over onto her stomach. She tensed beneath him.

"Relax," he growled. "It helps my wolf." She trusted him and relaxed, feeling his rough hands grate on her skin and she arched against him. He entered her again with a low growl that turned into a moan as the new position put more pressure on him. He gathered her hands in his and held them out in front of her, grinding into her from behind. Her loud moans were drowned out by his snarls as he began his transition into wolf. But he didn't change all the way, instead stopping as a twisted mix between man and wolf. His fangs bared, be brought his face down to her neck, pressing his partial muzzle against her vein. His wolf's venom began to produce and it dripped from his mouth.

"Mine," he muttered before nipping her neck just enough to draw blood. She gasped at the pain, but it soon turned into a moan as pleasure raced through her system. It built up until it burst from her with an explosive moan, and he followed suit. Trembling, he remained inside of her until he could feel himself grow limp and his wolf retreat back inside him. He slumped to her side, panting as he tried to cool off.

"Is it, over, am I a wolf?" She asked, snuggling against him.

"Not quite. You have to drink a little of my blood to replace yours that is lost and to complete the...ah..ritual."

"And by drinking your blood you mean through...?"

"Ah...yes."

"Mmm, I think I can handle that," she said as she straddled him. She caressed him until he stood at attention once more before lowering herself onto him. She rode him, bucking her hips against his until it felt like her blood was boiling. She leaned over him, panting heavily as it felt like something was clawing its way out.

"Let it happen, let her take over," Farkas said, as he held her hips still and he drove himself into her. A growling moan escaped her throat as she felt her body begin to change. Her hands grow elongated and a muzzle formed on her face as she licked where his jugular was. He bared his throat to her, groaning as pleasure built up in both of them. When her climax roiled over her, a voice commanded her to strike, and she did, biting his neck. He bit out a loud moan as his climax crashed into him, nearly knocking him out in its explosiveness. A rumble echoed through the cavern and suddenly, Eris flew from the bed.

Pain seared through her, forcing her to her knees as her bones rearranged themselves. Her legs elongated, as did her face and arms. Fur sprouted from every pore, a rich auburn color to Farkas's black fur. Her vision was clouded by red and rage replaced every emotion she had. She roared as Farkas jumped from the bed to try and pin her, and she flung him aside as if he were nothing. Eris charged from the room and ripped through the door leading outside. Skjor and Aela were there, standing guard and jumped aside as she broke through the door.

"Eris, you must calm down," Aela said, holding her hands up in a submissive manner. Eris roared at the woman and continued on her path of wreaking havoc on the town. Guards scattered and women screamed. The offensive screeching angered Eris more and she released a guttural roar at a nearby guard, reaching for him as he tried to escape from her clutches.

_Stop_. The command was simple, but effective. Eris paused and tilted her head.

_Mate_? Her wolf spoke in a strangled voice, calling out to the familiar baritone that echoed in her head. She turned back towards Jorrvaskr where Farkas stood leaning against a pillar.

_Yes, mate_, he said to her. _Now come to me, these men do not deserve your wrath_.

Eris obeyed without second thought, feeling weak and tired. Her wolf fled in that instant, and Eris was left standing in her human form, naked as the day she was born. She stumbled, looking at her elongated, claw-tipped hands in wonder as the claws retreated. Then she looked back to Farkas, who now knelt beside her.

Sleep, love, he commanded as he wrapped a blanket around her. Eris let her eyes slip closed and Farkas caught her limp form as she fell, her transition back to human form complete.

...

"I don't like it, shes been unconscious far too long. One day I can understand, but three?" Aela's voice was distant, but recognizable as Eris swam through darkness. She latched onto the familiarity and tried digging herself out.

"The first change is always taxing," Farkas said. Something inside Eris felt instantly content as she heard his voice.

_Farkas_? She called out.

_Eris? Are you awake? I'm here_, his tone was laced with worry. She could feel him touch her arm and take his hand in hers.

"Farkas?" He heard Aela say.

_I'm trying to wake, but I'm so tired_, she said weakly.

_It is to be expected, love_. Her wolf all but purred at the words he spoke.

_Did...did I kill anyone_? She squeezed his hand lightly, letting him know she was returning from the depths of sleep.

_No, but you did scare the hell out of some chickens, though_. Eris could feel herself smile at the remark and she struggled to open her eyes.

"About time you rejoined the land of the living," Vilkas said patiently as she finally wrenched her lids open.

"It's the damndest thing, I've never seen a wolf just...stop dead from the thrill of the hunt," Aela said. Eris looked to Farkas, who still clutched at her hand.

"Now then, none in the Companions have been mated like this before. Do you guys share some sort of connection?" Skjor asked. Farkas looked at Eris for a minute before nodding to Vilkas.

"Incredible," Aela said. Vilkas stood and nodded to Aela.

"Farkas, if you will, may I speak to you?" Farkas tensed, but nodded and followed Skjor out the door. Aela looked physically upset and her red rimmed eyes hinted that she had been crying.

"Aela, what's going on?" Eris asked.

"So, we've found something vital in defeating the Silver Hand."

"The Silver Hand?"

"Yes, you met them the night you were in Dustman's Cairn. They're our mortal enemies, and must be exterminated to secure our survival."

"Alright, so what is it you've found?"

"The location of the leader."


End file.
